Friend? Foe? Or both?
by Kingsoldier
Summary: A new student has enrolled in Kiyo's school and this new guy seems to know a lot about Kiyo including his sercets. Will this new person be a freind? Foe? Or both? ZatchxTia and KiyoxMegumi ZEON NOW ADDED AS A MAIN CHARACTER!
1. The new student

_Disclaimer: I dont not own Zatch bell but i do own Jon Montello_

_A/N: This is my first fanfic please enjoy! =_3

Chapter 1

New Student

Kiyo looked out the window from his classroom since the lecture being given was stuff he already knew. He thought to himself of new ways for him and Zatch to defeat the other mamodos. But, he was having a hard time thinking because for the moment he was focusing on the beautiful scenery. _Todays so peaceful I just hope another mamodo doesn't come to fight Zatch but if they do… _Kiyo's train of thought was broken by the classroom door being opened.

He looked up to see who would come to class so late. At the door stood the principle with a short chubby kid with glasses. The kid had a small mustache growing; his clothes were also different then what he saw around his town. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt, he also had black shoes. After a short while the principle spoke to his class. "This is a new student to our school. His family moved here from America." A student from his class spoke up. "Why are you explaining why he's here? Shouldn't he do that?" "A good question it's because he asked me to, you see he's a shy fellow."

The student who asked the question sat back down satisfied with his answer. The principle turned to the teacher. "Well he's in your hands now" With that the principle left the classroom. "Do you want to tell us anything about yourself?" The teacher asked. "Sure…my name is Jon Montello and I'm somewhat happy to be here…but it doesn't matter I'm just glad I can have a new life here..Oh! Also it's very nice to meet you all." With the last few words a smile that could bright up the whole day came on his face.

Suddenly that smile faded and became a frown. "But…if any single one of you make fun of me or treat me like you use to treat Kiyo over there I'm going to make you wish you hadn't." This surprised Kiyo and his whole class. How could this new student know Kiyo's name and how the kids use to treat him? "That's right I know more then you could ever imagine." With that an evil smile crept up on his face. "Oh. And Kiyo don't mess with me or else ill tell everyone all your little secrets including the name of the person you love" _Whaaa…how could he know that? Does he also know about the mamodos! Wait! Is he also a book holder! _Kiyo used his eyes to franticly search the boy for a mamodo book. Then he found it tucked in the boys pocket.

All of a sudden Kane rose from his seat. "How is it you know this stuff? Are you some kind of freak?" Right when Kane said freak the boy was already behind him locking Kane in a strangle hold with one of Kane's hands pressed against Kane's back. _Whoa how did he get over there so quick? _"Never call me a freak again this is a warning_._" With that he let go of Kane and took a seat in one of the open desks.

Time went by and everyone ran out of class when the bell rang most afraid of the new student. But, Kiyo just walked out cool as usual still wondering about new boy and of how much knowledge he had of him and his class. _There's only one person I can think of with that much knowledge. Dr. Riddles. But I doubt that Jon is his apprentice Dr. Riddles never mentioned it but it's the only possible explanation..._Just then he heard someone. "I know what you're thinking and no I am not Dr. Riddle's apprentice." Kiyo turned around to see Jon standing right behind him. _How did he know what I was thinking? _"Don't worry Kiyo I'll tell you who I am in time." Just then he disappeared out of nowhere. _Who is this guy? _

Kiyo started to walk home still trying to figure out who this new guy is. As he was walking past the river he heard splashes he turned his head to see a blonde haired boy riding a yellow tail coming straight at him. "KIYOOOOO" screamed the little mamodo. Kiyo turn about to run but he wasn't fast enough and the little boy crashed into him. "Zatch get off me!" The little blonde mamodo got off of him and started to eat his yellowtail in gigantic chucks soon the yellowtail was gone completely. The little mamodo turned to his human partner and smiled. "Kiyo it's so good to see! You wouldn't believe what happened to me today! I was at the park and Naomi kept chasing me around but then I was saved by someone! He garbed Naomi and tossed her in to the woods and then he picked me up and told me that there was a school of yellowtail in the river and he brought me here and told me that in a little while you'll show up and here you are!" By the time Zatch finished he was out of breath just as Kiyo was about to reply the heard a spell. "Zaker!"

He garbed Zatch and jumped out of the way just in time as a white lighting blot hit the ground where he stood. He looked up and saw a human and a mamodo. The mamodo he saw looked exactly like Zatch but this mamodo was white with purple eyes. "Don't even try to garb your book you pathetic human" This mamodo's voice was also different from Zatch's. "Now just leave your book here or be destroyed!"

"Never!" Kiyo was never just going to let anyone get his book with out a fight. But, before he could even try to reach for his book the white mamodo shot lighting from his hand directly toward him and he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid it in time. He closed his eyes waiting and waiting but it never came then he opened his eyes. There stood someone with his hand out blocking the lighting attack. When Kiyo was able to take a closer look what he saw surprised him. It was Jon Montello!

The new student in his school was blocking the lighting attack without a problem. "Hello there Kiyo, nice to see you again. Oh and you too Zatch." _What the hell is going on around here how can he be able to withstand the attack with out getting hurt?_ "Oh. One thing that mamodo over that's Zatch's older brother Zeon and he hates your guts Zatch sorry." "That's my brother?" "Yep he's just angry at you because you had a better life then him and that you were the one that inherited the Boa Zakerga."

"What the hell! How is a puny human like you able to block my attack?" "Shut it Zeon!" Zeon got very angry at this and shot a few more lighting attacks all of which were blocked by Jon with no effort. "Well this is getting boring." Kiyo stood there in awe at what this guy was doing. "Well Zeon your getting boring I would like to stay but I have to take Kiyo and Zatch somewhere else bye!" With that a giant smoke ball appeared and the next thing Kiyo knew was that he was in his room with Zatch and Jon. "Jon, explain yourself!" Kiyo shouted wanting to know how this one guy was able to block a mamodo attack with one hand. "Well then you want to know then Ill tell you….

A/N:Sorry if its just a big paragrapgh ill try to fix those.(Well i just actually did work on the paragraphing and sorry if i spell things worng im a really bad speller.)

anything esle oh yea REVIEW! REVIEW! JUST FRICKIN REVIEW! thank you that is all =3


	2. The unexpected

_Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch bell but i do own Jon Montello_

A/N: Well this is the second chapter oh im a crazy wirter so don't expect anything in this story to be normal well there will be some parts that are but other than that no. So here it is enjoy! =3

Chapter 2

The unexpected

Last time on Friend? Foe? Or both?

Zatch: "Kiyo the bomb has been planted!"

Kiyo: "Damn it! Get everyone out of here now!"

An explosion came from the building they were just in

Zatch: "Kiyooo!"

A change in the scenery. In Megumi's house.

Megumi: "Kiyo, you're going to be a father"

Kiyo: "What? How?"

Another change in scenery, at the park.

Tia: "Zatch, I'm pregnant"

Zatch: "Wait what?"

Once again another change in scenery this time in Kiyo's room.

Jon: "So you want to know huh?"

Kiyo: "Yes now tell us!"

Jon: "Alright then I'll tell you…."

Now back to the thrilling conclusion.

Reader: "Did any of that other stuff really happen?"

Dr. Riddles: "Why yes it did!"

Reader: "For real?"

Dr. Riddles: "Kid-ing"

Reader: "Whaaaa!"

Now to the real story!

Kiyo sat in is room waiting for Jon to explain how he was able to defend them form Zeon, and transport them to his house. But...something was wrong Jon just stood there with his mouth opened. _What's wrong with him he's been like that for a while?_ Kiyo got impatient. "AREN'T YOU GONNA TELL US WHAT"S GOING ON AND WHO YOU ARE?" Still no response or any change in the guys face. With this Kiyo got really angry and was ready to punch Jon in the face. But, before he could Zatch walked up to Jon and poked him. Right when Zatch poked him Jon crumbled into dust. This surprised Kiyo and he jumped back. _What the hell? He turned into dust! But how..._

Before Kiyo could finish his thought the TV turned on and on was a special report. Kiyo watched and listened to the reporter and what he heard shocked him. "Megumi the teen pop idol has been kidnapped DURING her concert. We have with us a video tape of her kidnap. Kiyo watched horrified at the news as he saw Megumi on the stage singing. Then out of nowhere a cloud of dust appeared right next to her and when it settled there stood…Jon! He had Tia tied up next to him. Jon rose his hand toward Megumi and smoke appeared engulfing Megumi, When the smoke settled Megumi was no where to be seen. Then Jon disappeared in the cloud of smoke. The TV suddenly turned off and Kiyo heard a voice behind him.

"Did you like my little performance?" Kiyo turned around to see that Jon was sitting on his windowsill with Zatch tied up next to him. _How the hell? How did I not hear him? Or as of matter of fact how did he get here so fast?_ "Still surprised Kiyo well that's a shame I would've thought you realized that I'm just not a normal human being." With that Jon raised his hand and the smoke that took Megumi was starting to head toward Kiyo. Kiyo tried to run but he couldn't like his legs were stuck to the floor. _Why can't I move? _"Tsk, tsk, tsk trying to run away well I see that you can't well I don't really see but I knew you wouldn't be able to." "How? How could you know?" "Well because I'm the one that won't let you I paralyzed your leg that's all." "What?" Kiyo stared in horror as the smoke slowly made its way toward him. "Who are you? And what have you done with Megumi?" "You'll find out in time Kiyo. In due time." With that the smoke covered Kiyo and engulfed him in blackness.

Kiyo felt something on him something small but still big enough to hurt him. Then he felt something shaking him and calling out his name, he slowly started to open his eyes. There on his stomach stood a little blonde haired boy. "Kiyo wake up! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP KIYO!" "Zatch?" Kiyo said in a small voice but Zatch didn't hear him. Zatch then started to smack Kiyo trying to get him to wake up. But, he didn't know that Kiyo was already awake. "ZATCH GET OFF ME!" Kiyo sat straight up making Zatch fall on his back. "Kiyo your awake!" "Of course I am and why were you smacking me!" "I thought you were still asleep."

Kiyo was still angry but he decided to look up and saw that he was in what looked like a very large room. Then he noticed that he was lying on a bed. Also next to his bed was a smaller one about Zatch's size. He started to examine the room a little more closely now. That's when he realized that it was a bedroom. There was a TV with a gaming system to one side, a computer to the other, a couch in front of the TV, a dining table in the middle with five chairs, also there was a bed just a feet away from the table but at least a few yards away from where Kiyo was, and at the far end of the room there were two beds on smaller than the other and on the two beds were..Megumi and Tia!

Kiyo got up and ran to Megumi pushing Zatch out of the way. Zatch was about to complain until he saw where Kiyo was going and noticed Tia on the bed so he ran too. Kiyo was close enough now to see that it really was Megumi and Tia. Kiyo stopped by Megumi's bed side while Zatch stopped by Tia's. Kiyo started to shake Megumi a little to try to wake her up Zatch did the same with Tia. It was Tia that was the first to start to wake up. "Z-Zatch?" Tia said in a soft voice. "Uh-huh." Zatch replied. When he replied Tia got up and put her arms around him. This was when Megumi started to wake up. "Kiyo? Is that you?" "Yea don't worry Megumi. Zatch and Tia are here too." Megumi got up and hugged Kiyo she was about to say something when they heard a voice.

"Awww the four little love birds are awake. You all look so cute together!" They all looked in the direction of the voice and saw who it was. "You!" Megumi and Tia said in the same time. Kiyo turned red with anger when he saw who it was and started running toward the guy with his fist ready to punch. "Oh Kiyo your so hopeless" The person said easily dodging Kiyo and jabbing him in the gut. Kiyo hit the floor not hard but softly and noticed that pillows magically appeared under him. "What do you want with us?" Megumi screamed running to Kiyo's side. Zatch and Tia ran toward Kiyo as well Tia trying to help him up while Zatch stood in front of him arms spread out to protect them. "Oh come on now I'm not your enemy." "Then why did you attack Kiyo?" Zatch yelled in anger. "Well it was a matter of self-defense you all saw him he attacked me when I meant no harm." This made Zatch realized that that was what happened and he let his guard down.

"But, then why did you kidnap us?" Tia asked. "Well good question but I had no choice but TO kidnap you since I knew you wouldn't cooperate." "What do you mean?" "Well you see Kiyo wants me to explain myself on how I can do all this stuff and I will since were here." "But that still doesn't answer my question! Why did you kidnap Megumi and me?" "Well you see it would be better to explain it to the all of you together then at separate times." "Wait, Jon where are we?" Kiyo said getting up. "Oh. Where are my manners? Welcome to my home I hope you like it cause you'll all be living here." "What! Do you mean forever?" Megumi said with a shocked look on her face. "No, no, not forever. Only until I know it's safe for you all to live at your homes again." "What do you mean by safe for us to go home?" Kiyo asked. "Well let's save that for later. First you wanted to know who I am right?" "Yea." "Alright you see I'm really half human, half mamodo." "What?" Everyone said together. When they all said that Jon took off his hat and put his hand in it looking for something. _Wait when did he ever have a hat on?_ Kiyo thought and he was pretty sure everyone else was thinking that as well expect for Zatch who was probably thinking about yellowtail.

A bright look came on to Jon's face as he found what he was looking for. "There it is!" He pulled his hand out of the hat and in his hand was Dr. Riddles head. No one could see the body because it was still in the hat but no the less this still freaked everyone out and they jumped back. "Dr. Riddles would you do the honors?" "Why sure Jon" He then turned to Kiyo and the others. "Kid-ing!" "WHAAA!" Jon then put Dr. Riddles back into the hat. "That's right I'm not a half human half mamodo." "Then what the hell are you?" Tia screamed still shaken up of Dr. Riddles head coming out of the hat. "Well you see I'm the author."

A/N: Wow I bet yo never expected that! I hope that the paragrphing is ok and i also hope my spelling is fine too.

Anything esle? Oh yea. REVIEW! REVIEW! JUST FRICKIN REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T DR. RIDDLES WONT GIVE YOU A LOILPOP! AND ZATCH WONT SHARE HIS YELLOWTAIL! Thank you that is all =3


	3. The explanation

_Diclaimer: I don't own Zatch bell but i do own Jon Montello_

_**A/N: Sorry i took so long i was caught up in an anime named Case Closed. Sorry again. Well here'sthe third chapter please enjoy it. =3**_

Chapter 3

The explanation

Previously on Friend? Foe? Or both?

(Sad music playing in the background)

Kiyo: That's right everyone, the person who killed Tia was…Zatch!

Everyone: What? Why?

Zatch: It's true…I killed Tia.

Change in scenery. Outer space, in the spaceship _Mamodo._

Zatch: Were all ready to go Captain!

Kiyo: That's good head for the planet Zeon at light speed!

Meguim and Tia: Right!

Another change in scenery. In a dojo, in Japan.

Mysterious ninja: Finally sensei Zatch is dead.

Megumi and Tia: Who are you? Why did you kill Zatch?

Mysterious ninja: Who me? I'm Kiyo.

Now back to the…

Reader: WAIT! I'm sure that none of that stuff happened! And where is the thing that happened last chapter it's not there!

Dr. Riddles: Well sure it happened here look at the story here I have it. See right there and there!

Reader: (takes paper) what? I don't see anything! The only thing here is one sentence! It says "The moment you read this the paper will explode." See there's nothing here about the other stuff! (Realizes something) Oh Shi… (Paper explodes)

Now back to the real story!

"You see I'm the author." Jon said as he looked at the four people in his home. Kiyo got really frustrated thinking it was another trick. "So what you're an author! That has nothing to do with this!" Kiyo practically yelled at him. "Hmm. Well that's a shame again here I suspect that the world genius Kiyo could figure it out. But I was wrong." Jon said in a low disappointed voice. "What do you mean?" Kiyo said his anger lowering. "Well first, note that I said THE author not an author." "I still don't get what you mean." "Ugh do I have to explain every single little detail!" "Well I guess so..Yea." "That was a rhetorical question!" "Well then can you please explain everything?" Tia asked still curious. "Well thanks for being polite I guess I can explain everything but get ready." Jon said. At that moment the chairs walked towards the group and Jon motioned for them to be seated.

"Ok you see you guys you're all made up characters in an amine named Zatch Bell." "What's an amine?" Zatch asked. "An amine is a Japanese cartoon. You know that show you watch all the time Praying mantis Joe?" "Yea Praying mantis Joe is the best!" "Well you see that is an amine." "Oh. So you mean I'm Praying mantis Joe?" Zatch asked with sparkles in his eyes. "I'm sorry but no you are in your very own amine named after you. So like I said your all made up characters." "Ok I got that much I can understand that explains why there are so many mamodos after us all the time." Kiyo said thinking the hardest he could. "Correct Kiyo. You and Zatch are the main characters in this show. But if your wondering your not on TV anymore. You're in a fan fic." "A what?" They all said at the same time. "A fan fic is a story that people who love the show write their own stories with you all in them. Or they make new characters that is in put in the story but holds the same plot and most likely some of your characters are in them."

"So is that what you meant that you're the author." "Once again correct Kiyo but think of it if your in a fan fic and I'm the author of that fan fic what does it mean?" Kiyo thought long and hard and came up with one conclusion and he didn't like it one bit. "I-I-It means-s-s t-that y-you can control everything we say and do!" "Hahaha. That's absolutely right Kiyo but I'm feeling nice. So I'll tell you what I'll do I have to go for a bit and while I'm gone I want you to think the one thing you want in the whole world. I want you to think because I'm going to give each one of you one wish. Well I have to go tata for now."

"Wait!" Tia shouted. "What is it Tia?" Jon asked. "Well how do we know that you're telling the truth that you can control everything?" "Oh I see what you want one extra free wish I can see it clear as day." "No I don't want an extra wish! I just want proof." "Ok here's what ill do I don't have to do this but it's the only way I can prove to you guys I'm all powerful. Every time I do something to change anything I'll snap my fingers. How's that sound?" "Sure that'll be great." Megumi said. "Ok you want proof here's proof." With that Jon snapped his fingers.

At first nothing seemed to happen. But of course it seemed nothing happened but if anyone looked at Zatch they would see he was thinking hard. Then out of the blue Zatch said, "That's it!" Everyone turned around to look at him. "What do you mean Zatch?" Tia asked. "I mean I know why you're sometimes blushing when you're around me and why you always try to impress me!" At this Tia starting blushing really hard till her face looked redder than a rose. "You do?" Tia asked nervously. "Yes I do it's because you…" Jon snapped his fingers again. "I bet that's all the proof you need I changed Zatch so he wouldn't be so oblivious."

"Wait that's still not enough proof!" "Well if you insist don't think I know why your still making me do this." Tia gulped. Jon snapped his fingers again and this time the change was instant. It was once again with Zatch and his faced changed into a passionate one. Zatch grabbed Tia and held her in his arms in which made Tia blush. "Tia you look as beautiful as ever especially from up close. I need to tell you something it's my feelings toward you. Tia I…" Jon once again snapped his fingers in which Zatch turn back to normal and realized he had an almost unconscious blushing Tia in his hands. "Tia are you alright?" Zatch asked worried for his friend.

"I guess that's all the proof I need well like I said think real hard what you really want." With that he looked at Kiyo and Megumi and a small smile came up on his face. "I think I know both your wishes already. Heheheh." With this Kiyo and Megumi blushed. Jon then left in a puff of smoke leaving the rest to think of their wishes.

Suddenly Jon's head appeared out of no where. "Oh and Zatch there is no way in hell I'm going to grant you unlimited yellow tail right here. I am not having my home smell like fish all the time so think of something where you can place the fish also cause if you say "and" with your wish once ill also grant the wish behind the and ok?" "Ok I got it Jon!" "Alright like I said think very carefully of your wish." With that Jon left. Tia was the first to think of what she really wanted then it was Megumi. Kiyo had a little hard time but soon knew what he wanted and sadly it took Zatch a lot longer than expected for him to know what he wanted and that includes the help of everyone else.

Jon returned from where ever. "So does everyone know what they want?" "Uh huh." Ok let's start with you Tia. What is your wish?" Tia started to blush not knowing that she would be the first up she didn't expect it. "Well I-I wish that…" "Yes? What is your wish?" "Umm…" "Don't be shy Tia just say it I already know it but for me to grant it you have to say it." "Ok. I wish that…"

**A/N: Can anyone guess their wishes.(Don't think that their easy or esle you'll lose their a little more intense than you think they are but not too intense.) Try to if you get the right answer theres a reward. And the reward is that anyone that has all the right anwsers will get to have themsevles in my fan fic so if you really think you knw it start making your character. **

**If your making a character this is what ill need for information on him so i can put him in the story.**

**You have to tell me his/her personallity**

**What he/she looks like**

**How old he/she is**

**Ill also let them have some powers So think of three powers you want your person to have. they could be anything.**

**Also you have to tell me if you want them to be a hero or a villian.**

**is there anything esle? oh yea REVIEW! REVIEW! JUST FRICKEN REVIEW! OR ZATCH WONT SHARE HIS YELLOW TAIL AND DR. RIDDLES WILL GIVE YOU EXPLODING PAPER!**


	4. The Wishes

_Diclaimer: I do not own Zatch bell but i do own Jon Montello._

**A/N: Well i just started highschool yay. it's actually really fun i love my classes and everything. Well this is the first weekend and the first 3 day weekend yay. Well this is just what the doctor ordered finally the next chapter is finished and written up and now its published sorry for keeping you waiting my fans! (Cricket in the background) well whatever here it is so enoy! =3**

Chapter 4

The wishes

Remember what happened last chapter right? No? Well I'll tell you then. So, you know last time on Friend? Foe? Or both?

Unknown: Alright soldiers you all know what today is! Today is the day you all fight against your evil clones! We are all equally numbered and matched! But we have something they don't! And that is me! I will be your general, transportation, and air support!

Little Kido's: Yes, sir!

General: Alright then! Remember 5 per squad which makes a total of 20 squads since we have 100 men today!

Little Kido's: Yes, Sir!

General: Alright then! Squads 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 move out to the frontlines and set up a defense!

Little Kido Captains: You heard the man move!

The war has started with the little Kido's vs. their evil clones that came out of the dark Kido. So, basically it's Kido vs. Dark Kido but their using their little tiny people that come out of their mouth.

Reader: … seriously what is this….?

Dr. Riddles: GO KIDO!

Reader: Waa! The hell Dr. Riddles you scared me!

Dr. Riddles: Who cares! Go Kido!

Reader: Do you know what this is anyway?

Dr. Riddles: Why yes I do! This is a short little idea Jon came up with. It's a short story that will open up to the real one. It's a war based one involving one of the people's most loved character KIDO!

Reader: Oh I don't know what to say but wow. No one else ever thought of this before.

Dr. Riddles: You got that right! Here take this bomb!

Reader: Uhh. What?(BOOM) I should really stop hanging around you….

Now back to the Story!

"So Tia what's your wish it can be anything you want." "Umm I don't want to say it." "If you don't want to say it then I can't grant it and if I don't you don't get a wish." "Ok, ok. My wish is…" "Yea your wish is what?" "My wish is..." Tia's face started getting the darkest shade of red then she blurted out, "MY WISH IS TO MARRY ZATCH AND RIGHT NOW!" Everyone was shocked especially Kiyo and Zatch.

"Heh I knew it." Tia's face was hanging down and was redder than hell itself. "So, you want a wedding right now?" "YES!" "Ok here we go." With a snap of his fingers the wish was done but nothing changed but once again of course it was Zatch that did. Zatch went closer to Tia and keeled down and took out a box. "Tia will you be my bride?" Tia looked up and looked at Zatch with big sparkly eyes. "Yes! Of course Zatch!" "Oh! Tia I forgot but don't worry if you think I'm making him do this. This is his true feelings revealed so he really does love you and he is his normal self it's just I helped him see it."

With that Jon snapped his fingers and a whole wedding appeared with cake, food, chairs (only 5 though) and of course the alter. Jon became the persist and was already standing at the alter with Zatch at his side. Tia looked at herself and she was in a beautiful white wedding dress. She looked ahead and started walking down the isle. Kiyo and Megumi couldn't help but be shocked, happy, and nearly crying. Finally Tia made it to the alter.

"You know what lets just skip everything and get to the point. Do you Tia take Zatch as your husband?" "I do." "And do you Zatch take Tia as your wife?" "I do" "With the power I have I pronounce you Zatch and Tia Bell or in other words husband and wife." Out of nowhere you could hear hundreds of people cheering. "The Fuck! Where is that noise coming from!" Kiyo said as he almost fell out of his chair. "Now that that's done here are both your rings on your fingers and I hope you both have a wonderful life together. Also Kiyo and Megumi which of you want to go next or I almost forgot Zatch do you want to be next?"

"Sure, why not?" "Alright what's your wish?" "My wish is to have an unlimited amount of yellowtail and a control with a button that I press that will make one appear on a plate in front of me." "Wow nice thinking Zatch here you go." Jon snapped his fingers and the little control appeared in Zatch's hands. Of course without hesitation he used it and ate over at least 100 yellow tails in a minute.

"Alright Kiyo your turn and since you and Megumi are thinking the same thing its one wish and I'll just make it happen." With a snap of his fingers Jon once again made a wedding appeared and soon Kiyo and Megumi were also married. "I know your both worried about the paparazzi but don't worry I made them dumb enough that they won't figure it out till you announce it to them together. So, they won't have the slightest clue." "Thanks Jon." Megumi said. "Yeah, thanks Jon." Kiyo said holding Megumi's hand. "No problem it's what I do. Oh! I forgot there was a catch to those wishes." "What do you mean?" "Yeah now you have to do what I say until I say your debt is paid. Hahahahahaha! Mawhahahah!" "You bastard!" "Well you made the wishes already and if you don't do what I say I'll kill someone close to you. Maybe YOUR MOTHER!" "What? NO! I'll listen Jon please don't do that." "Good well lets start repaying your debt with a little over used thing on fan fics; Truth or Dare!"

"What seriously?" Tia said. "Well yea but not just you four but with others. That's why I left to go and "invite" others." "By invite you meant kidnap right?" Kiyo said with a blank face (you know with the rectangle eyes) "Once again bravo Kiyo! Well lets meet our other "guests" shall we?"

"Well we have Foglure! And his mamodo that I can't remember how to spell his name so I'll call him Duck boy!" "What a happen to me?" Foglure asked. "Hey what's going on?" "Duck boy and Foglure you want to know what's going on." "Yes" They said at the same time. "Well I'm Jon and..." His face changed into one Kiyo's evil boar faces. "I'm going to eat your soul!" Foglure and Duck boy started screaming and running around until they bumped into each other. "Ha! Funny well let's see who else I "invited" oh yea there's Sunbeam and Ponygon." "Hey that was not groovy." "Mreu Mreu Mey!" "Yea whatever Ponygon I don't really care if you were playing with your toys. Alright who else is here oh there's also Dufort and Zeon." "Get me out of these ropes or I'll kill you dumbass human!" "Umm how about NO!" "Hmm anyone else Oh yea! There's Jed and Ted! And Kululo! And Lien and Woneri! Oh snap I almost forgot the most important "guest" the one the only Victoream!" "Do you have any melons?" "Over on the snack table over there." "Yea Touch my heart berry melon yea!" Victoream started to sing his song while some of the "guests" enjoyed them selves while others were left tied up. (Zeon hint hint)

When everyone settled down Jon rose up. "Hello there everyone I'm sure Kiyo, Zatch, Tia, and Megumi told you everything about me." At this everyone shook their head nervously fearing his power and what their about to do. "Well I guess they didn't tell you that Kiyo and Megumi are now married as well as Zatch and Tia." Everyone there were shocked and looked at Kiyo, Megumi, Zatch, and Tia. Some even looked with envious eyes. (Not telling who though) "Well with everything out in the blue we shall start the game which is like I said Truth or Dare, but it will be a spin the bottle Truth or dare so you'll have to make up a dare and not be able to get payback on the person that made you reveal person information or made you do a dare. So, let's get started!"

"I'll go first!" Jon spun the bottle and it went around and around until it landed on…..

**A/N: HA i love putting in cliff hangers so how do you like my mini story so far? A****nd the winnert for the contest is Pebble! But! you got none right so your guy only gets one super power! HA! **

**wait lets take a moment here and discuss something important that is hurting authors like me. It's a disease that is hurting us and it's called NoReviewitous this disease is deadly and has ruined many lives so far please help those that have a new story and have few reveiws because they have NoReviewitous. Please help the cause to stop NoReviewitous and Review. 1 Review can save a persons life so please Review. thank you for listening. anything esle? oh yea!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! JUST FRICKEN REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T THE LITTLE KIDO ARMY WILL ATTTACK YOUR HOUSE AND DR. RIDDLES WILL GIVE YOU A BOMB AND ZATCH WONT SHARE HIS YELLOW TAIL WITH YOU! SO JUST REVIEW!**

**Thank you that is all. =3**


	5. The Game

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch bell but i do own Jon Montello._

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry i didn't update sooner it's just i have school and all that i can only do it on the weekends so expect a new Friend? Foe? Or Both? every weekend! Well you know Enjoy and Please whatever you do if you at least read one word just please write one little review! Please! =3**_

Chapter 5

The Game

Well you know the drill blah blah blah here's what happened last time and so forth.

Kido captain: "Sir the defense has been set up and the dark Kido's are now marching toward our position!"

General: "Good have some MG nest cover three main points; both ends of the trench and one in the middle!"

Kido captain: "Yes sir!"

The Kido captain runs off toward the trench as the general examines the battlefield. When he saw it he couldn't believe it how did they get that! A Tank! He thought to himself _It's small I could probably take it out with a rock. Or I can capture it and make it ours. _He stopped his thinking to see that the Kido's have already started firing at their position. Then the tank shot. It hit right dab in the middle of the trench leaving some wounded, some dead, and the MG nest almost broken. He decided he had to take out that tank. He got something small out of his pocket then he got another small thing from his other pocket. _Bye Bye little Tanky hope you leave with a boom. _

Reader: "Wait what am I suppose to do now?"

Dr. Riddles: "A very good question. Here take this"

Reader: "Oooh no I'm staying away from you!"

Dr. Riddles: "But if you don't take it something bad will happen to you!"

Reader: "No, if I do take it that will be the bad thing that happened to me."

Dr. Riddles: "Fine I wanted to help but I guess I'll just go. Oh. One thing look up."

Reader: "What do you mean lo…? (Looks up and see a piano falling towards him) Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Piano falls on him.

Now back to the story

"I'll make the first spin!" Jon spins the bottle and it lands on…Zeon. "Yay! Something bad is going to happen to you Zeon!" "No, if you don't like me out of this rope something really bad is going to happen to you!" Jon leans close and whispers something into Zeon's ear. At which Zeon's face changes completely into an almost frightened look. "You wouldn't dare!" Zeon shot back. "Try me remember there's always that and more if you don't cooperate." "What do you mean more?" Zeon once again almost displaying fear on his face. Jon once again leans close to Zeon and whispers in his ear. Now the expression of fear was written all over his face. "Fine I'll play along…"

With that Jon asked, "Truth or Dare Zeon." "I'm sure to never pick Dare now so truth." Zeon said angrily. "Alright, is it true that you still wear diapers?" "W-who told you that!" "So it is true well I already knew but I like to torture-I mean make fun of my victims-I mean guests!" At that everyone started to feel a little nervous. "Alright since I asked the question and you answered it's your turn Zeon spin the bottle!"

Zeon spun the bottle and it landed on duck boy. "Now it's time for some fun! You duck face Truth or Dare!" "Umm…Dare! No wait never mind!" "Too late! I dare you to jump off this building!" "Hey Zeon why not make him jump off a cliff twice this size!" Jon said evilly. "Not a bad idea but I got a better one! I dare you to jump off a cliff into a pool of sharks!" "W-what!" "You have to do it Duck boy! Here I'll help!" Jon snapped his fingers and a small circle appeared in front of them with Duck boy standing on a cliff.

"Jump Duck Boy or else there will be worse things involved" Zeon said with a smirk on his face. "No! I don't want to get me down from here!" "Don't a worry my friend the invincible Folgure will save you!" "No he won't this is truth or dare you can't butt in and here Duck boy ill help you get down!" Jon snapped his fingers and he appeared next to the duck faced mamodo and pushed him off the ledge. "One thing be careful what you wish for!" Jon shouted down at the duck boy.

They all saw the duck faced kid fall into the pool of sharks. Everyone was horrified; well expect Jon and Zeon who was laughing his brains out rolling on the floor. When the boy landed in the pool he was never seen again. Well until the next second that is. Yes, the duck boy had returned in a poof of smoke. "I'm alive!" "Yea well of course you are would you really expect me to have someone die in a game of truth or dare?" "No he was supposed to die!" "Sorry Zeon I just can't have it." Ðamn you human!" "Zeon remember what we discussed?" Jon said with a smirk. Zeon then clamed down.

"Good well come on Duck boy your turn." Everyone else was surprised that the most evil thing in this room was being controlled with just a few words. Even Dufort was surprised. The duck boy pun the bottle. This time it landed on Kululo. "Ok Kululo Truth or Dare!" "Umm...Truth please." "Ok…umm… have you ever kissed Zatch?" "Umm… well… maybe?" "No, maybes Kululo it's either yes or know and since I know I advise that everyone get 100 feet from Tia and hide behind something." "Ok…well…yes we did kiss." At this everyone already did as Jon instructed cause at this moment Zatch was being choked by a very angry Tia. She stopped choking him to turn to Kululo. "You hussy! You whore! How dare you kiss my Zatch! I'll kill you for kissing my husband!" "T-Tia please understand it was one little kiss and it was before Zatch met you!" "It doesn't matter the fact is that you kissed my husband!" "Tia I don't want to fight!" "To bad you were already forced to fight the moment you kissed Zatch!" "Ladies and man thing please! Kululo if you would be so kind to spin that bottle before you start running for your life?" "Huh? Oh. Sure."

The bottle spun and spun until it landed on Ted. While Kululo was still running for her life she saw who the bottle landed on and thought of something. "Ted, Truth or Dare! And please pick Dare!" "Um. Dare I guess?" "Ok. I dare you to STOP TIA AND TIE HER UP! AND FAST!" "Um. I change my mind!" "Too late just do it!" At this Ted got up and did as he was dared. It took awhile around 30 minutes at least but Ted was able to tie Tia up and set her down next to Zatch. If you're wondering Zeon was on the floor laughing the whole time since Tia started cussing. While Zatch was now scared as ever…poor Zatch.

Kululo was able to relax now but, Tia still had the hate in her eyes. "I'll get you soon real soon!" "Well I guess it's my turn then." Ted spun the bottle and it landed on Ponygon. "Well Ponygon Truth or Dare?" "Mreu Mreu Mey!" "What?" "He said Truth Ted." "Oh thanks Jon." "Ok… Can you talk? "Why yes I can Ted in fact I was able to talk this whole time but my English has been bad lately until Jon helped." Ponygon had a deep voice that was smooth and relaxing but at the same time tough. "Whoa!" Everyone exclaimed. At which Ponygon spun the bottle. This time it landed on Victoream.

"Well Victoream Truth or dare?" "Truth!" "Ok then do you love berries?" "Of course I do!" At that Vitcoream started singing his berry song. "If you want to buy my song it's on ITunes for $1.00." "Well I'll look into it. But I guess it's your move." "Your right!" Victoream spun the bottle and bad for Kululo it landed on Tia. "Alright Tia Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" "Ok I dare you to eat this berry and sing my berry song." Tia did as instructed and savored the moment that came. "Hey Jon can you help me with this?" "Why sure Tia." Tia spun the bottle and it landed on Kululo. "Yesss." "Dare or Dare!" "Um. Truth?" "No truth just dare!" "What?" "I dare you to…" Jon popped in the room not being noticed that he left. "Hey you guys I have another "Guest" with us! It's Penny!" Penny suddenly popped in the room right next to Zatch. "Oh Zatch my love!" "What! Penny stop!" Before Zatch could say another word Penny kissed him. She didn't notice the two pairs of eyes watching her. "Get off my man!" They both said together until Tia turned to see who it was…

**A/N: Can you guess who it is there will be no prizes for this little game since it's simple enough but once again i love putting cliffhangers! now you just have to wait till next weekend! And please just leave one little review! just one please i need more rviews! So i know people actually read my story! Anything esle? Oh yea!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! JUST FRICKEN REVIEW! OR ESLE A PIANO WILL FALL ON YOU AND THEN DR. RIDDLES WILL OWN YOU IN ANY VIDEO GAME YOU PLAY AND MOST IMPORTANTLY ZATXH WONT SHARE HIS YELLOW TAIL WITH YOU AND ILL TELL TI YOU KISSED ZATCH EVEN IF YOUR A BOY! **

**Thank you that is all =3**


	6. The Unknown

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but hey at least it's here and this chapter will be the most intersing one you'll ever read out of this whole story, school is such a drag I have way too much homework so i wont be able to uplaod every weekend maybe once in a while and please if it isn't that much of a bother please review my story. thank you. =3**

Chapter 6

The Unknown

A giant explosion in the distance, it's ember colored fires roar to the sky as he thought to himself. _Is it gone? Did I get it? _The gray withering smoke fled and left behind was a crater of black. He took a sigh of relief. It was gone.

Good now time to see what else is up their sleeve he watched over the small piece of land covered with bodies, shells, caters, and blood. The land itself was a gory site but if he wanted to keep the world safe this battle had to be fought. His men were repairing their defensive lines again. Five whole waves with more than 100 people running at them…how could they have so many men when he only saw about 100. His men were tired, wounded, and losing morale fast.

When he was about to say something he heard yelling and the sound of many footsteps moving fast…_May god help us._

Reader :( yawns) Man finally it's been like what 2 months? Maybe 3? Took you long enough to get your self to write again didn't it?

Jon: Sorry I had a big science project…and my computer was jacked up a bit.

Reader: Right…I bet you were on Xbox live all these days!

Jon: No I wasn't! Well maybe I was but that's not the point! The point is I'm writing again!

Dr. Riddles: What's the entire hubbub about? Oh…I mean I know why you're fighting!

Jon and Reader: Right…

Dr. Riddles: Here each of you can have $20!

Jon and Reader: Awesome free money! (hears beeping) Oh Shi… (Explosion!)

Now back to the story!

Tia turned her head.

"Megumi! You're in love with Zatch!"

"What! No! Look at who else he brought!"

Tia turned her head to where Megumi was pointing. There she saw Kiyo trying to get out of Suzy's hold. By now she wasn't amused by Jon anymore it just really annoyed her. She stomped her way towards Penny, with every step she took the ground around her shook like an earthquake and every footprint was deep and filled with lava. Her hair was as hot as a space rocket's engine. When she reached Penny her eyes were as black as a black hole's center. She threw Penny across the room.

"Don't you ever kiss my husband again!"

"What? You two are married?"

"YES WE ARE NOW YOUR GONNA PAY!"

"Bring it on Bitch!"

"Why you!"

Zatch watched in horror as his wife and a girl who loved him started fighting turned away to see that Megumi and Suzy were also fighting but over Kiyo, he turned his head again to see his brother laughing his guts off. He walked over to him.

"Hi Zeno."

"Hahaha…What do you want you weakling?"

"Do you want to play a game?"

"No I don't now go away before I kill you."

"Aw come on Zeno please just one please for just one minute!"

"I said no! Now get off of me and stop looking at me like that!"

"Please!"

"No! Why don't you go ask one of your weak friends!"

"Because my and Kiyo's wives are fighting and my friends are trying to stop them so please Zeno!"

Zatch and Zeno kept arguing for a while. For some reason Zeno found it kind of fun and annoying. He felt something inside of him but he couldn't tell what it was. _Is this how it feels like to have a brother?_

Jon watched as his little plan unfolded. Funny. Only two people were needed to make one small group of humans to turn into animals. Jon looked around the mamodos were trying to stop Tia and Penny while their partners were trying to stop Megumi and Suzy. He saw Zatch and Kiyo watching everyone with horrified faces. Still…Something was wrong ever since he came here he knew there was…something he couldn't find out though he tried doing these things brought all of them here for a reason but never knew why he tried to distract them while he tired to remember. He turned his head towards Zatch who was now by Zeno. It looked strange the good and the evil, the light and the dark…_That looks very…_

Kiyo looked around and was very annoyed not by the girls fighting but by the person who started all this he got up and turned toward Jon who was looking at Zatch and Zeno. _This is my chance!_ He started to walk slowly and very quietly toward Jon. He was about two feet away when suddenly Jon's hands grabbed his own head and he started shaking and screaming.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! It can't be true! It was his entire fault! It was never mine! No! Everyone…everyone…no…no… It can't be true!"

Everyone in that room turned their head towards Jon. They saw the one whole had complete power was now on his knees with his head on the floor. They all walked towards him and stood around him. Jon raised his head and everyone saw his face. His face was filled with tears but also looked like he was a crazy madman. Zatch walked up to him.

"Jon what's wrong?"

"It was him! Don't blame me it was…" Jon's head shot up and his expression changed to a more stern and tough one. Zatch stepped back a bit.

"Uhh… Jon? Are you ok?"

"Jon is just regaining his memory please while he is, please just call me Collin." His voice was much deeper than what it use to be and now he was standing tall as if he had conquered the world. Kiyo spoke up.

"Jon... I mean Collin what the heck is going on?"

"You want the whole truth?"

"Yes we all do."

"Ok but you all better take a seat."

When everyone had taken a seat Collin stood up and grabbed a cigarette. Megumi got up and smacked it out of his hands.

"What the hell is wrong with you there are children here!"

"I'm sorry but if you been through what I have you'll want one too."

"Alright now tell us what is happening!"

"Ok then…Many years ago on a different dimension Jon was born he looked like a normal child but he wasn't. Unlike normal children he had multiple personalities me being one of them. But, one of his personalities was pure evil when he was young kids would always pick on him but he never stopped being kind just like Zatch here but his reason was because he sent all those negative comments to that personality. His name was Nathan."

"Why do you say 'was'?"

"Well let me say this Nathan some how was able to escape Jon's mind and he took an army with him."

"Wait. Where did he get an army?"

"He got that army from Jon's imagination but he got it from the dark side of it."

"What do you mean dark side?"

"Jon's imagination was divided into two parts the light and the dark. The light side was free and joyful while the dark side was barricaded and blocked off. Nathan took all of the dark imagination things away with him."

"Why did you say 'things'?"

"Not all of the dark imaginations were human many were monsters. Now let me go on. Nathan hated Jon and also wanted to kill everything on that planet so he took control of whatever civilizations he could. There were several times he came close to world domination; some accounts were the Roman and Persian Empires. There was another time where he started to kill people that was the Nazi uprising."

"Wait. So Nathan did all those horrible things? Whatever happened to his personal army?"

"His personal army was out fighting Jon's personal army which is the light imaginations and the rest of his personalities such as myself."

"Wait how did you guys fight?"

"Well Jon made us some bodies using his imagination. We were his SS group and some of his people thought it meant Secret Service but we actually were his Super Soldiers on the account that were much more experienced in fighting than his imaginations. Well Nathan also had his own personal bodyguards their most well known names were the KGB which meant the Khan Gann Brothers."

"Who are the Khan Gann Brothers?"

"They are the most bloodthirsty, evil, powerful, and deadliest group of monsters from the dark imaginations. Well now where was I oh yea…Jon's army fought and fought but Nathan's army outnumbered and overpowered ours but somehow our human soldiers were able to beat Nathan's human soldiers. But, just recently about 10 years ago Nathan was able to fulfill his dream and destroyed everyone on his planet so now Jon jumps from dimension to dimension hoping that the people there will help him but it takes about a year to jump from one to another you're the tenth one we got too."

"What happen to the other dimensions?"

"Nathan happened. Five months after we left his dimension Nathan followed us tracing our dimension dust. To every dimension we went we were offered help but when Nathan got there he wiped out everyone with his army. We all tried our best but we couldn't do anything we lost battle after battle hoping that one day we'll win and defeat Nathan for good."

"When is Nathan going to get here?"

"He'll be here in less than five months…"

**A/N: Bet you never expected for that shit to happen looks like Kiyo and the whole Zatch Bell crew are about to meet their most powerful foe an evil Jon well tell me what you think about this chapter. Also...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! JUST FRICKEN REVIEW! OR ESLE ILL GIVE YOU MONEY THAT BLOWS UP AND ZATCH WON'T PLAY A GAME WITH YOU! **

**Thank you that is all =3 **


End file.
